L's First Snow Day!
by Killer-In-The-Making
Summary: I suck at summarys! The Task Force don't have any leads in the Kira case so L gives them a day or two off...except Light! LxLight could be taken as friendship


**Hi readers this is my first fanfic so I appreciate freindly criticism but please don't go over board with hate. ****83 ****God this is awkward, the whole fanfic came from a dream I had...MEH!**

**Warning: Um I don't think there's anything to bad-WAIT mild yaoi (BOYxBOY) ahead turn back if you don't like yaoi!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Death Note if I did L would have lived longer and probably jump Light .**

**Summary: The Task Force haven't got any leads in the Kira case so L gives them two days off..except Light! LxLight could be taken as friends.**

It was a snowy Novemember morning and the Task Force was working on the Kira case-which has come to a dead end**.**

Light sighed _'were going no where fast, damn why can't Ryuzaki just let us take a break.' _Light was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the handcuffs clink, and saw L taking a peice of strawberry cake.

"Ryuzaki can't we take a day or two off were not getting anything done so we might as well" Matsuda groaned out.

"If we do that then we lose time that we _could _be using to catch Kira" Ryuzaki said "But I guess we could take the next two days off so you could rest and see your family's."

The Task Force was happy and started to leave until Soichiro turned to Light and gave him a look of sympathy knowing he couldn't come home and left.

Light sighed again if couldn't go home he might as well do something-which was try to convince Ryuzaki to stop working.

"Ryuzaki," Ryuzaki looked up from his computer "yes Light-kun?" "Can't we stop working as well there are other things you could other then eat sweets or work, you know" Light mused hoping Ryuzaki would listen to reason.

"I know there are other things a person could do but we need to find a lead on the Kira case," Light twitched at that "but you'll end up dead if you don't stop working once in a while."

Ryuzaki turned to face Light and tilted his head "Oh? But wouldn't Light-kun want me dead? Hmm or could this be Light-kun's plan to try and keep me from finding evidence that could lead to you being Kira," Light glared "I'm not Kira!"

Light sighed for what felt like the upteenth time today and almost hit his head on his desk. Almost.

Ryuzaki looked at Light _'I meant it when I said Light-kun is my first friend, I guess we could take a break, I need more cake'_ Ryuzaki thought.

"Watari cab you tell the limo driver to meet us downstairs," Watari nodded and left.

Light looked at the sugar addict in confusion _'where would he want to go now' _the Kira suspect voiced his thoughts "Ryuzaki where are we going?" Ryuzaki let his 'ghost smile' appear.

"Well Light-kun," he stood up "Were going to the park-after we go to the candy store."

Light followed Ryuzaki downstairs to the parking lot where the limo was waiting for them and decided this was better then working _'even though we need to catch Kira no matter what'_ with that final that he climed in the limo following the 'World's Greatest Detective'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

After twnty minutes of arguing, candycane, cake, and more both geniuses were at a small park with snow up to their knees. Ryuzaki went to a bench dragging a bored Light who stopped for a minute then let himself be dragged, a idea hit Ryuzaki's head, in the form of a snowball.

Ryuzaki turned and saw Light who had a smug look on his face, Ryuzaki not like that bent down and picked up some snow, formed a large snowball and threw it at Light's pretty boy face.

And this was the start of the most epic snowball fight of the year! Light hid behind a tree clutching a snowball looking around for any sign of a spikey haired detective. Said dective was in the same tree trying not to fall on Light, he even unlocked the handcuffs and gave them to Watari who was watching them pelt each other with snow.

When Light heard a _snap_ he looked up and saw owlish eyes looking down at him, he dodged Ryuzaki's oh so scary snow attack and chuked a snow ball the snowball he had at his chest.

This continued for about an hour until they were both freezing wet and decided to make a snow man that looked a lot like Matsuda and a turtle combined.

"So are you happy were doing this instead of sitting in front of a computer screen, Ryuzaki?" Light teased when he noticed that L had a small real smile on his face, when he gave Snow/Turtle,Matsuda his left arm.

"I rather see Kira behind bars but this is...enjoyable Light-kun," L stopped packing in the snow around SnowMatsu's left arm socket. "Thank you Light-kun."

Light looked at Ryuzaki "For what?" "For speanding today with me, and for getting me away from my computer." Light smiled "You don't need to thank me Ryuzaki besides were friends, right? So why wouldn't I want you to have fun for once."

"Yes Light-kun is my friend but he didn't have to care for my well being, hmm I wonder how I should thank Light-kun?" L thought a loud then his smile grew "Light-kun" he spoke.

Light turned to his friend "Yeah Ryu-" Light was cut off by a pair of lips softly pressed against his. Then as quick as they came, they were gone _'I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not-!'_

"That's a lovley shade of red Light-kun" L teased smiling like a kid-no a L who got his favorite candy. "I'm not blushing!" "Light denile isn't just a river Light-kun~!" L said in a sing-song voice _'He'll probably punch me if when he gets over the shock but it's definatly worth it after all, I got to kiss Light-kun~' _

"Well I think Snow/Turtle/Matsuda is finished, now lets go get hot chocolate?" L suggested, and all Light could do was nod and try to keep his blush down, as Watari came over and locked the handcuffs.

Over all it was a good first snow day for L and hopefully the first of many.

**And DONE! Few this took a long time considering this was written and finished at 3:00 a.m, I know this sucks but I swear I will become a better writer with better fanfiction! Well I hope you enjoyed this and maybe leave a review? :) Well see ya!~ **


End file.
